dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Netherith
Trinkets How are their effects limited? Is there a time limit on this Enchanted Vial I just got or is it one-use? User:Atheist723 (talk) :Trinkets usually bestow a power buff and/or appearance change/effect which will last for a set period of time (usual 10 or 20 seconds) after which your character will return to their normal stats. The trinket will then enter into a "cool down" period. Much like some power abilities the trinket icon will go red but steadily return to normal colour. You will be unable to use the trinket while it is red. So far all trinkets I have found can be used repeatedily, bearing in mind the "cool down" period. Netherith (talk) 00:54, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Would love to pick your brain sometime on the equations and game mechanics sometime. Also, I was wondering if you knew why they decided to have both Robin and Nightwing in East End GCPD since they are the same person. Jerokhna (talk) 05:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Jerokhna, Supreme Overlord of Deathseekers Hero League After Dick Grayson became Nightwing, others have since filled in the position of Robin. User:Atheist723 (talk) Unlisted stats Currently, there are stats that are shown in-game but are not included in the infobox, such as "dominance" and "vitalization". Could you possibly put them in? I just know I'll mess up the code. User:Atheist723 (talk) :Use this page: Phantom Zone Kryptonite Chunk as the basis for how the page template should look. Netherith (talk) 23:38, August 31, 2012 (UTC) That doesn't even use the correct type of infobox. User:Atheist723 (talk) Look under the Stats section and that's the template he's referring to. User:Jerokhna (talk) I'm not sure if that is what he meant and that isn't what an infobox should look like. User:Atheist723 (talk) ::I'll ammend the infobox you are using. I will have to find a way to make the text disappear if there is no information for it. Netherith (talk) 10:55, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Check out our Monster Infobox, it does more than that. User:Atheist723 (talk) Thanks. I just find out who was voiced Mr Freeze. It was not Clancy Brown. A Helping hand I'm going to start playing DCAU Again, and i will be MASS Contributing when i get the chance. You may remember me from writing the Recruiter Drisch page. (Since changed). Looking forward to working with you, and eventually helping you run the Wiki as an admin if you'll allow. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 14:55, September 1, 2012 (UTC) No offence, but are you seriously bragging about this? User:Atheist723 (talk) Personal images This wiki allows personal images? User:Atheist723 (talk) :If they are to be used for Userpages, yes. Netherith (talk) 12:09, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I just realized I forgot to use timestamps the whole time. Fail. Atheist723 (Talk) 15:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Template:Mob There is a slight problem with the template. It says "aggressiveness", but I think we should differentiate between aggressiveness and whether it could be attacked. For example, Captain Cold could only be attacked by hero players, but is not aggressive. Both types of Constructs could be attacked by both hero and villain players, but are not aggressive to either. Atheist723 (Talk) 04:23, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :"Hostile", perhaps? Netherith (talk) 05:47, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Future versions I'm not sure about the problem above, but I have another question - are "Future" versions of characters, like Future Lex Luthor, necessary? I'm leaning towards just using the "Alternate Future" section. Atheist723 (Talk) 12:12, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Where to get all Catwoman/Cat Burglar pieces? Hello, I play a Catwoman Iconic character and have been trying to collect as much Catwoman gear as I can. If you can tell me where I can get all of these pieces it would be appreciated. I have the Cat Burglar leggings and have only seen the goggles of the Catwoman set drop aside from them, I have not seen the belt or any of the other pieces, please contact Society_Crashdummy@Yahoo.com thank you. Image police draft I have written a draft for an image policy here. While heavily based on RuneScape Wiki's policy, I changed it in numerous places to fit this wiki. What do you think? User:Atheist723 (talk) 16:55, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :By the way, how am I supposed to use exobits? I know you could build different exobytes with them, but what type should I make and how does it affect equipment? User:Atheist723 (talk) ::It depends on what your role is (controller, DPS, tank, healer). Each Exobyte you can make gives you a boost in different stats. You need to work out which stats are best used by your character and make the exobytes that boost those stats. That is how they are generally used anyway. Essentially you can do with them what you want. Netherith (talk) 03:00, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Kryptonian battle suits Are those figures right? They cost thousands of marks of triumph which are rewarded in ones and twos from challenges? User:Atheist723 (talk) 10:02, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :The amount you earn from challenges have also been altered. The higher the challenge is in the tiers, the more Marks you will earn. In addition you will receive Marks from Weekly awards and the Vault. Netherith (talk) 12:04, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Is there any pattern in the tiers? Lunatic Fringe is level 13 and Spectral Embrace is level 29 but both are tier 1? Also, are you supposed to have access to challenge versions of missions you haven't done? User:Atheist723 (talk) 05:29, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :::If you're talking about a pattern relation between the mission difficulty tiers and the armour tiers. No. The majority of armours you get from the typical lvl 1- 30 missions will be below the stats of Tier 1 iconic armour. Armour from Raids and Alerts typically dwell around the Tier 1 to Tier 3 armour stat marks. :::And yes, you are supposed to have access to alternate mentor missions in the challenge mode. Netherith (talk) 05:55, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Soder Cola Enhancers How do they work? User:Atheist723 (talk) 03:18, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :Haven't used them but from what I understand they are used in R&D to create more potent Soders. Netherith (talk) 03:22, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I have a feeling that while the "Enhancers" could be bought by free players, the required plans are the ones that costs more than $1500... User:Atheist723 (talk) 04:47, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Combat rating How do I get a combat rating of 43 for tier 3 alerts when the highest item level I've ever seen is 40? User:Atheist723 (talk) 15:18, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Iconic Armour? Netherith (talk) 05:42, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Vendor Renown Emblems Hi Netherith I note you changed the Star Ex Page, and you might be right, that it's not directly related. Please then could we have a page for vendor emblems. Even just so people know what they are working for? its a lot of work, I feel people should know what they're working for. I'd do it myself but I only have the Star Labs emblem at the moment. Peace Dava Dava4444 (talk) 21:37, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :I suppose it is about time I started working on the Emblem style-list. Put your image on the S.T.A.R. Labs page for now. Netherith (talk) 07:11, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Style sets pictures Try to use bright colors(but not white because in some sets it is default on some parts) - yellow, red and blue are a perfect solution because all of them bright and are different from each other, yeah pictures look a little bit silly but you can easily understand what zones are colorable just by looking on them. Some of your styles are like one color only - there is no way to understand what areas are colorable there. I know dark colors are awesome and all, but with bright colors that are different from each other(not yellow, orange and gold for example) there will be visible much more details. Pingvinozavr (talk) 11:23, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Since we're telling each other what to do, how about we instead use colours relevant to the themes the pieces represent and make them different from each other. Wonder Woman is not red, white, and blue. Neither is Fate. :Although I understand your reasoning for the individual pieces and will look into keeping an eye on it in the future. Netherith (talk) 07:00, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I think you are the one who is talking about own personal tastes here - how do you know exactly what colours are relevant to the themes? I though wiki is about providing information, not about "this thing looks cooler that way, who cares about info" - for example your Hera's Strength painting is like 2 color only(yellow and white) but actualy it is one color only(yellow, because white parts are default uncolourable) - this picture is confusing, is it only one color available for this costume? and your spec ops painting is like one dark spot, Paneled Bodysuit - are there only 2 colors can be there?, Dark Specter Batsuit - is it all metallic or just except chest and legs? I can go on with that list. Personaly I think that yellow, red and blue painting look silly, but it gives what the wiki supposed to give - information (as I said before you see all the detail of the costume because it is bright and all the colorable zones because all colors are different from each other, also you can see what the costume doing with the color - for example Paramilitary boots got 2 colors mixed). ::So here are the pros of silly and no silly color styles: ::Non silly colors: ::1)They fits the style, thats why they are cool ::2)They don't look silly ::SIlly colors(yellow, red and blue): ::1)They show every detail of the costume because they are bright. ::2)They show colorable zone because all colors are different from each other as much as possible ::3)They show what costume doing with the colors ::4)They show uncolorable places (if you see white or black color for example) ::5)They show what places are mettalic and what are not. ::Pingvinozavr (talk) 11:56, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::While I don't think that adding stylized pictures is bad, I too believe that each article must have a RBY scheme, so the players can see all the details. I suggest having both for each style. In short, stop bitching and overwriting each others images. Paska9 (talk) 16:04, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :::The wiki is also used to advertise the material. Why are we using images that display something in a bad way? Look, I don't have quelms with the images, what I have quelms is that you blasted months of work without even discussing it with the people who work here. Your images are useful and we can add a "Colour Scheme" section and also add a tidbit about where emblems, if any, appear on the style, but don't break what we are already using to advertise the styles. Netherith (talk) 07:03, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Advertise armor sets? So people gonna use them or what? Or you think that they gonna like the game less just because of style sets pictures on the wiki got the bright colors? Why are we using images that display something in a bad way you say, well up there are 5 good reasons for that, and why do you have to hide bad things in the armor sets, people should know the truth (Dark Specter Batsuit is a good example). But yeah, I should contacted you before changing that pictures, sorry about that, never thought though that anyone gonna think about them as my "own personal taste", because I thought coloring idea was kinda obvious. Pingvinozavr (talk) 10:14, October 30, 2012 (UTC) By the way, I think that Metropolis is the best place for taking style screenshots (because the lighting in the city affects the lighting in the character menu), for example old version of High Voltage set was done in the wathctower(and it's pretty shadowed) and the new one was done in the metropolis Pingvinozavr (talk) 18:33, November 3, 2012 (UTC) File:High Voltage.JPG :Central City not good? Netherith (talk) 15:52, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Nah, CC got pretty strange lighting (I don't know is it just me, but when you chose lex luthor model for the legends his head is black, but I think the model is just messed up - it looks brighter in the wathctower and darker in the metropolis) - it's like the light source located behind the character, so he's got dark front and very bright edges that looks like some kind of light aura, that can be confusing. Pingvinozavr (talk) 18:33, November 3, 2012 (UTC) What do you think about me updating style sets pictures with a better quality ones(with .png format). With all my points about yellow-red-blue colors have you change your mind about the idea of making style sets pictures with them? Also with the recent game update of the colors UI we can come to terms which exact colors should we use(my suggestion is FFFF00, FF0000, 0000FF from here http://www.computerhope.com/htmcolor.htm) By the way, have you used some kind of soft for the legends characters pictures, or just manually cut all of them with the same size? Pingvinozavr (talk) 15:43, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :I think we should do two types of pictures; one advertises the style using expected and appropriate colours for the style presented (eg Wonder Woman would be gold, Batman black, Luthor Green and Purple, Superman Blue and red, Army styles would have army colours, etc) and another to advertise the colour sections. We use both on the style pages as they both deliver information required. We also need to work out an effective way to show emblem placement. :I edit my screenshots, when they need to be, with Photoshop. Generally I use .jpg because they are smaller in size and thusly will be less of a burden on loading and such. Netherith (talk) 05:34, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I still don't get why do you have to advertise style sets. Is there a way to post doubled pictures in the general style sets page other than combining two pictures with graphic redactor ? And yeah, we should think about emblem to use - I think it should be the smallest emblem of them all just to show emblem location and to cover the less style as possible. "Expected and appropriate colours" are totally subjective(for example why do barbarian gear have to be white) while showing coloring zones are not. And how comes that Wonder Woman color is gold, she is mostly red, then only gold and blue. And again dark colors that advertise the set hide some strange things about it like I already said before. I think people should know that something bugged if it is so. But if you think that main reason of wiki is advertising and if you want to place advertising above information even after all my points before I don't think that I can appeal to reason. Pingvinozavr (talk) 06:49, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Dude, if I held one above the other I wouldn't be recommending we use both. We are not just pure information, we also, wether we like it or not, act as advertisement for the game. Enough on this, you get what you want and I get what I want, everyone has won and further debating on this is rather pointless. :::Add a number (such as 1 or 2) at the end of each of your style images before uploading them (the ones that already have versions here). The site only does the redirect thing if it is an image with the same name; change the name and it is simply another image. :::As for the emblem, I am thinking the star emblem as it is fairly neutral but can be seen and identified easily on a gallery thumbnail. Netherith (talk) 03:58, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ok, then I'll just upload the images. By the way what do you think about Iconic Battle Suits and placing emblems on them - should I turn off the emblems for them because emblem on the iconic emblem looks kinda strange or should them be there? Pingvinozavr (talk) 07:08, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::I was under the impression that emblems would not appear on Iconic Suits but if they can then I see no reason why they shouldn't be treated the same as any other style set. Netherith (talk) 07:16, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yep, it appears that emblems are not showing on Iconic Suits - I saw a JL emblem on player with superman t2 chest, but I guess it is the same thing like you can see other people belts with trenchcoats while you cant see it on you. Little Idea How about you (cause I am way low tech) add a little wondow on the front page that could be used for quick news updates in the game (for ex. "DCUO announces DLC 7" - link" or "DCUO Announces Tripple Station Cash for Nov 4!")Paska9 (talk) 16:20, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :We did have that originally but we didn't have anyone to update it frequently enough so we scrubbed it. I've been thinking about scrubbing the second and third Spotlight pages as well. Netherith (talk) 16:17, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I think it'd be a neat little idea, that I could spend a little time updating. Maybe put it above the "character spotlight". Thing. :::For the spotlights.. I'd scrap the item/equipment one and make the character one small (next to bussiness/location).Paska9 (talk) 16:20, November 3, 2012 (UTC) your pictures are a great help to my armor page im working on ^.^ thanks (Darkrift1989 (talk) 07:01, November 8, 2012 (UTC)) Hi can you please tell me where can I find the science police hand style in dcuo if you remember.It 1 of the best ive seen so far n would like to craft it please respond asap.... 05:51, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :Nothing seems to have been recorded yet of who or what drops the style but keep an eye on the Brokers, odds are good it will pop up in there. Netherith (talk) 06:05, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hows It Look http://dcuniverseonline.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Chest_Armor im going to add a page for all of the chests eventually but thats going to be my base look for it what'cha think? (Darkrift1989 (talk) 13:26, November 9, 2012 (UTC)) :Very nice. But if you wish to do it that way then we don't really need to put it on the category page. It would be better on a normal page. That way you won't have two lists of the same thing. Netherith (talk) 13:30, November 9, 2012 (UTC) well imma take a break and get me some sleep catch you tomarrow (Darkrift1989 (talk) 14:02, November 9, 2012 (UTC)) been hard at work, check it out http://dcuniverseonline.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Demonic (Darkrift1989 (talk) 08:35, November 11, 2012 (UTC)) :Good programing and such but I already told you to stop doing that to those pages. Netherith (talk) 05:25, November 12, 2012 (UTC) its so much better though... demonic should be in the category section anyways its not like a page about superman or something where its just a profile, demonic is linked to so many things why not have it all on a one stop shop page know what i mean? all the styles in the style sets should be in their respective categories, like how i did all the peices of armor. check it out http://dcuniverseonline.wikia.com/wiki/Armor makes it so much easier to know when someone adds a peiece of that armor type you dont gotta go searching for it its right there at the bottom, also i dont mind doing for all of the armor set styles if thats the problem. i want this to be a great wiki (Darkrift1989 (talk) 05:54, November 12, 2012 (UTC)) ::Keep up the good work you are doing with the individual armor and weapon pages. I will handle the list pages and overall. I do not wish to display the wikia's skeleton the way that it is right now, its messy and confusing in numerous ways. Netherith (talk) 06:32, November 12, 2012 (UTC) thats why i was tryin to clean it up, im sure it's extreamly discouraging to people who come to contribute and theres no real site layout nothings truly connected, you should be able to seamlessly navigate the wiki and find everything you want and never have to touch your keyboard, ive been all over the site and from what i can see it needs a basic structure not just good independent pages like iconic battle suits, or research and development. the first thing i did when i noticed nothing was connected i made the http://dcuniverseonline.wikia.com/wiki/Databases page you cant expect to have a great house with no foundation so i started at the very begining you can get all the way to the armor pages i created from the Databases category like a tree branching out to the pages that are DCUO (Darkrift1989 (talk) 07:10, November 12, 2012 (UTC)) ::I will handle it. Netherith (talk) 07:20, November 12, 2012 (UTC) updates Hey, are you active on the official forums? Would you mind if someone put together an effort to make wiki updates? I'd like to know your thoughts on this before I put up a post. Basically I'd like to get the people who would otherwise not be involved with editing a wiki to contribute in small chunks. The goal would be to get volunteers to take on tasks of various difficulty, track the progress and make the wiki better overall. There are still a lot of empty stubs out there, and probably a lot of content that still needs to be added. Let me know if you think this is a good idea. Schm0 (talk) 13:54, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :So you wish to create a page in the forums showcasing the wikia and such. Netherith (talk) 06:59, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, the idea of a wiki is to have users contribute, right? There's certainly a lot of content to be written or edited, and you're now working on the category tree (which is a mess.) Let us know how we can help and I'll put out a call for action on the forums if you like. Assign tasks to specific people so it's not unorganized. I'm thinking the community can help here and here, while you can deal with the category stuff. (I think you should make the category plans public so we can see where you're headed. Let us know how you want to name them and which ones need to go, and we can do all the grunt work for you.) We can help categorize once the articles once they're on solid ground. Schm0 (talk) 14:00, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I'll be done with my Chest Armor page soon, then i'll move onto another armor type. also i want it to stay a category page. and im not happy about who ever deleted my Armor page i made i had to redo it, it's there for easy site navigation. (Darkrift1989 (talk) 11:52, November 13, 2012 (UTC)) : Looks like Netherith is going to be rehashing the category structure.Schm0 (talk) 14:12, November 14, 2012 (UTC) A Dream I wanted to make this a better wiki, a great wiki actually, but i dont really think anyone knows where this site is heading, the site structure needs improved its been a year and yeah theres pages here but theres nothing connecting them, and also the items/armor you really gotta ask yourselves why are people making their own sites for armor trinkets and items, instead of here. personaly how i feel what i've done thus far should have been there day one, how do you expect people to come and add armor to your website if theres no armor section i had to make one. i dont mind adding pages but im O.C.D. and its like throwing paper into a already filled and unorganized hallway its driving me crazy, open the doors and put the right papers in the right rooms. since i dont have the power or permision to change the way any of these things work i will be leaving this site for awhile untill something changes. i'm sure many have come here and had the same issues i've had making them leave aswell which in turn hinderd the sites growth. i leave this message with no ill reguards just hope that one day this wiki will be what i invisioned when i first clicked the link to come here. i wish you and the others luck. (Darkrift1989 (talk) 12:02, November 15, 2012 (UTC)) Re:Captain Marvel http://forums.station.sony.com/dcuopc/posts/list.m?start=15&topic_id=51057 it's the comment made by spytle-- 14:30, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Well I was wanting to say hello and all the Greeting and Salutations first. I am new to the Wiki as I am sure you can tell, but I am very interested in making the Wiki more complete on the information from the game. My main focus is getting Weapons, Armor, and other Items that have not been added to the Wiki, and well add them. Though I was wondering if there was anything that I should know or anything that I could help with. Well if you need anything do be afraid to leave me a message here or on my talk page. Enapji (talk) 16:10, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for putting up a map picture on the Metropolis Mercantile Bank article.Waldial01 (talk) 17:16, February 20, 2013 (UTC) =Metropolis Mercantile Bank= Home Turf Today you have deleted much information on the Home Turf page (investigations and briefings) without readding that information on the proposed single pages. Are you going to add that information and if not why have you deleted it in the first place? 18:46, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :It does not belong there. We have single pages for that info. Netherith (talk) 22:54, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :: I see what you are saying, but that was valid information and you just deleted it because it was not on single pages? That was surely a big service to the community you did there... demanding single pages I mean. Though I think it's a bit "how can I best increase the wiki stats here" way of thinking. The wiki with the best info is not necessarily the wiki with the most pages. Just my two cents though. 23:22, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :::The pages already have the info. It was not needed. I don't give a damn about the wikia's number of pages, I give a damn about its quality of work and I don't think we need the same exact info on two pages. Particularly on pages that they don't belong. Netherith (talk) 23:33, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :::: You deleted the info on the investigations and briefings although it just would have had to be copied over. 21:27, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Arcane Edict Again you deleted valid information here and again information I added in the first place. This time there are no extra pages required for it as it seems. I have nothing against restructuring and I mean it, but if you keep treating stuff I add like weed needing a lawnmower and deleting what you personally do not deem necessary you can add all stuff yourself here and I will avoid this web location in the future. 23:41, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :What valid stuff did I delete? If you fail to follow the layout of similar pages of its type you should expect it to be altered by someone to better fit the other pages. Netherith (talk) 23:43, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :: Again I have nothing against restructuring, but you deleted a) the locations given by the game, b) the heroic tag I added because I am not sure villains and heros all have the same missions throughout - that tag would be superfluous if - and c) the tags in which those mini-missions drop. 21:27, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey I noticed this cool style that was uploaded by you and i searched the internet but i couldnt find it. How do you recieve this style from DCUO? Its the LexCorp Style Chest, the armor not the shirt :You must complete the Legacy of Krypton: Episode III briefing, hidden within the S.T.A.R. Labs Research Facility (Little Bohemia) and S.T.A.R. Labs Facility. Netherith (talk) 06:02, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Disappearing images Any idea why is that happening? For example this one: http://dcuniverseonline.wikia.com/wiki/File:ShieldDraconicPlate.png - was working fine but now it is gone for some reason. Pingvinozavr (talk) 22:39, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Try re-uploading it. Otherwise its probably a problem with the wikia (the corporation) database trying to catch up. It should reappear in a few days if that is the case. Netherith (talk) 03:20, March 24, 2013 (UTC) models that are not in the game. Where did you get all of the character models like this one? http://images.wikia.com/dcuo/images/d/d4/CharModelSteel.png Also there are some models that are not presented in the game like amazo, mad hatter, metamorpho and armor sets like omac and quickstrike m, so maybe there should be some kind of special section for all that unreleased stuff? :Before the game was released, DCUO had an online quize that tested you on DC knowledge. These models were from that quiz game. As for the unreleased armor sets they do appear in some form or other (the OMAC head) and we have no garuantee that they have survived ingame in that form or have even been included so we just keep them in related pages instead (eg the OMAC style is in the OMAC page). Netherith (talk) 21:50, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::OMAC head style looks a lot different from the one on the OMAC set picture. Also there are screenshots from game update 3 that got some of quickstrike style parts, so I gues some of them are in the game, there is just no way to get them. Pingvinozavr (talk) 22:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, as I said. These are concepts so the final product that is in the game might be way different. Netherith (talk) 23:01, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::They look more like finished 3D models rather than concept like this one http://images.wikia.com/dcuo/images/0/07/Dc_universe_online_conceptart_VP3dr.jpg Pingvinozavr (talk) 23:09, April 3, 2013 (UTC) We need to block some people who are making meaningless edits on pages just to earn badges. =Game Credits= Hi there, I noticed that one of the few links off the home page still missing is the one for the game credits. While I don't intend to transcribe those, I have made a video of the credits as they run in-game. It's 145 mb. Would that be too big to upload here? What would you suggest in that matter? Thanks - Datasentinel (talk) 18:49, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Almost 20,000 edits?! Geez man. Information Guru this one is. SOE Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the SOE Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:SOEFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:55, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Game credits again Hi there, would appreciate an answer to my previous question. Even if you are not able to make a suggestion, that information would be better than waiting for an answer for 3 weeks. Thanks. Datasentinel (talk) 21:18, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Its pretty obvious we prefer text over video. Netherith (talk) 23:31, June 4, 2013 (UTC)